Crow
by Deception Alchemist
Summary: Mukuro is Sebastian Michaelis is a demon is one hell of a butler. And he isn't going to let William get away this time. Companion to Skylark.


_So, to make it clear, because I ran out of words to explain it in that other chapter (check the word count when it's completeee~), this is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji crossover. The other version will serve as the 'official' version that the later chapters might make references to. This chapter's just for fun because it works so well XD Seriously, Sebastian and Mukuro and I just thought of Hibari and William's obsession with rules and the like._

"E...hehe," Grell laughed awkwardly through his swollen cheeks. The smile on Mukuro's face was frightening. Extremely so. Mukuro raised the Death Scythe, the chainsaw, and swung it down-

_Claaang-!_

The strident sound of metal against metal rang through the air as Mukuro processed what happened. He eyes followed the rod up to see another shinigami.

"Will~!" Grell shouted happily, almost incoherently from his injured mouth. His eyes lit up as he registered what had happened. "You saved me!"

"I apologize for the inconvenience _this_ has caused." William Spears pushed his glasses up, all the time glaring at Mukuro. He ignored Grell's pitiful whimpers of forgiveness. As William started dragging the redhead away by the hair, Mukuro glanced at the chainsaw still in his hands. On an impulse, he threw it at William's back with a sharp flick.

William caught it smoothly with two fingers, still facing the other way. He turned his head slightly to acknowledge the demon. Light glinted over his glasses.

"You forgot this," Mukuro gave him a dazzling smile. It seemed that this time, it would be a shinigami (but still a skylark).

* * *

><p>Mukuro raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the surrounding circus folk. They looked at him with some sort of awe. Mukuro glanced at his pouting little master and smiled slightly at the disgruntled expression Ciel was showing.<p>

"There's someone else who just came that's really talented too! Oh look, he's right there!" Dagger said, pointing. "Suit!"

Mukuro, with his lifetimes' of intuition somehow knew it before he saw it. His eyes followed Dagger's finger to see..._William Spears_. He had to fight the sudden urge to laugh at William's absurd stars decorating his pants and his polka-dotted tie. William looked down as he heard his stage name announced.

"I thought I smelled something unappealing," William said coldly as he jumped down from the high wire with aid from his Death Scythe.

Mukuro gave him a flawless smile and said, "Pleasant to meet you again," in a honeyed voice.

"I refuse to work with something a savage beast," William announced in front of the circus people as he pointed the end of his scythe at Mukuro. Mukuro could feel Ciel growing nervous next to him. "It seems as if you leech are interfering with my schedule."

It was deathly quiet in the tent as Dagger stared at William, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He gave a hearty laugh and patted William's cheek good-naturedly and swung an arm around Mukuro. "I couldn't even tell that you were joking, you said it with such a straight face!"

As the crowd around them dispersed and the mood calmed down once again, Dagger proceeded to drag Ciel off to go through some training, and Mukuro took this chance to approach his little skylark...well, he wasn't much of a skylark this time around.

He grabbed William's hand and found him face to face with the Death Scythe once again. William finished up grooming his hair, which had gotten slightly mussed when Dagger hit him.

"What do you want, demon?" William said in that no-nonsense voice of his. His eyes slid unconcernedly over Mukuro.

Mukuro sighed mildly, but asked with a soft sneer (almost threatening), "What are you doing here?"

William gave Mukuro a condescending glare before answering in a curt tone, "Do you really think I'd tell a devil like you? It'd be like throwing a rabbit in front of a carnivore."

"I think of it as throwing a skylark in front of an owl, hm?"

William raised an eyebrow and said, "I suppose only a leech like you would have such a strange sense of humor."

"I'm hurt, shinigami," Mukuro said as he watched William turn. He continued, mostly to himself (but he knew William could hear him as well), "So hurt..."

* * *

><p>"So, you're here, too, Sebas-chan," Knox sighed as he fumbled with his death scythe. He frowned as he said, "He's not going to be that happy about this."<p>

"Don't call me that," Mukuro said. He frowned slightly, "Who he?"

"Him, _him,_" Knox emphasized, flapping his hand slightly. He looked up from his lawnmower and smirked, "Will."

(He knew). Mukuro felt his smile widen. "Will? Is he here?"

Knox wagged his finger, "No, no, not yet anyway. And you should be happy about that, since he was pretty pissed after the last whole Baron incident. He even made me work overtime! And...if I don't get rid of you here, he's going to make me do even more overtime, and we don't want that, do we?"

Knox made a move forward, speeding past Mukuro, who stepped out of the way.

Mukuro laughed lightly and said sardonically, "Kids these days are really nasty, aren't they?"

He threw several knives at Knox, smirking as he saw the shinigami dodge them expertly. Right into the trap. The route that Mukuro left available drove the lawn mower right to the the demon, who reached out a hand and jumped on, pushing the rightful owner off. Just as Mukuro readied himself to finish the shinigami off, the Scythe ran into a metal pole, emitting a strident screeching sound. (It was so familiar)

Mukuro, irritated, looked up. Whoever it was, was making it a excessively difficult to protect Ciel Phantomhive. However, once he saw who it was, all ill feelings disappeared and were replaced with anticipation and satisfaction. "William Spears."

"Sebasian Michaealis."

The two locked eyes for several moments. The tension was so thick that Knox could have sworn his still running Scythe was cutting it.

Later, once it was uncovered (after many Phoenix! poses) that it was the Undertaker that had planned the entire thing out, the natural thing to do was to set aside their differences to defeat a common enemy.

So naturally, they did not. A boy and his demon against a shinigami skylark and his two lazy subordinates against an ex-shinigami and his soul-thirsty zombies (against a perverted viscount and his ambitious doctor). Mukuro was less than pleased with the arrangements for the sole reason that they put his charge in a situation of danger.

Nevertheless, Mukuro enjoyed every minute of fighting against two foes that might actually be able to hold their own. It was exhilarating and (it was so long since he had a good fight against that little skylark).

In the end, Mukuro (quite naturally) defeated the other two and turned the Undertaker in to the Queen.

* * *

><p>It had taken so many years of effort and of hard work and of deaths (and of secret trysts with a shinigami, although no one, not even the shinigami, exactly knew about that), but he had finally found him. Ciel's parent's murderers.<p>

Who would've through that it would've been someone that Ciel believed in so much (even if he did not quite trust her)? The Queen had unknowingly (or was it?) caused the deaths of Ciel's parents. His care for them was far greater than his loyalty for the Queen (that did not need to be contested. He sold his soul for his parents and only his life for the Queen. All that was left was his thoroughly damaged mind).

With her out of the way, and the guard hot on their (false) trails, there was nothing to stand between him, Rokudo Mukuro (dubbed Sebastian Michaelis) and the delicious soul of Ciel Phantomhive.

His mouth watered as he imagined the taste that he had craved for for so many years. They weren't exactly physically long compared to his life so far, but they were when it came to his thirst. He had never expected to find someone who smelled so sweet, someone with a soul so perfect, and so ripe for the picking.

Ciel stared at Mukuro (Sebastian) with his startling blue eye and his pentacled globe of an eye. He closed them for the final time.

"Do not hold back, and make it as painful as possible." His final words.

Mukuro obeyed, and his meal's screams filled the air.

"And so here, you finally, again, become a leech, you disgusting animal."

Mukuro didn't have to turn around. He licked his lips, (the sweet taste of his meal lingered). "And he was magnificent."

He felt a sense of danger in the air and dodged an attack made by William. He stared into William's dark, beautiful eyes.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and attacked with a satisfying ferocity.

* * *

><p>Lives later, Mukuro met the successor of Ciel Phantomhive. She had the same kind of angelic, tainted innocence obtained only from suffering. It drew him to her, once again.<p>

His little band of misfits (previously Maylene and Bard and Finny) had the same desperate want for power, those mafiosos (Ken and Chikusa and Fran) and gravitated toward him.

(And naturally, he met that world's William Spears.)


End file.
